Infected
by Jakarie
Summary: Jori sonfic. Jade reveals her feelings for Tori but they dont come out like she would've wanted them to.


Sooo I'm back, yay I guess? Eh lifes been a blur cause of working so much but I really wanted to get some writing out of my system. As per almost usual this is a song fic. The name of the song is called Infected by one of my favorite bands Demon Hunter. Reviews are always appreciated.

**I still wonder when the medicine will take its the injection they made, it's all just left me the 's hard to concentrate with echoes of your voice in my all you said, I'm still I'm almost out of breathe from saying things that I'll time is over, I can't do this alone.**

Jade sat on the other side of the Asphalt Café trying not to make it obvious she was stealing glances at Tori. Tori was sitting with Cat, Beck, and Andre a few tables over laughing at something Cat had apparently said. Feeling her mood worsen even more Jade looked back to her laptop and tried her best to focus on her script but was failing miserably as thoughts of the beautiful Latina kept running through her head. All she could think about was the conversation Tori and her had the other night and how it ended. Jade had decided to confess her true feelings for Tori, but Jade being Jade she didn't exactly handle it with tact or grace. Feeling herself slip more into depression thinking about how badly she messed up Jade quickly gathered her things and went back into the school. Quietly slipping into the bathroom she locked herself in a stall and silently began to cry. Jade tried to calm her nerves as the memories of that night running through her head.

_(Jade roughly knocked on the Vegas front door and waited for someone to answer. After a few seconds she raised her fist to knock again when the door flew open revealing a very sleepy looking Tori. She was dressed in purple and white pajama shorts and an oversized t-shirt with the Buffy The Vampire Slayer logo on it. Jade didn't say anything at first, even in pajama shorts, a baggy shirt and bed head Jade still thought Tori was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. That in itself pissed Jade off cause she didn't think Tori should be able to make her feel that way. Not giving Tori a chance to speak first Jade barged in the house and simply said "your room, now!". Tori was shocked at first but silently nodded. Once up the stairs and in Tori's room with the door shut Jade began pacing as Tori silently sat on her bed and watched Jade. After a minute or so Jade turned to face Tori with an expression showing both rage and fear and said "god damn you.. God damn you Vega for making me feel this way!" Tori stared at Jade in shock for a second and was about to speak when Jade cut her off saying "shut up ok? I mean..who the do you think you are? You prance around school showing everyone how fucking beautiful and talented you are and you had to have known by now how I felt about you but you couldn't even acknowledge it? Not even enough to properly turn me down? You just left me hanging for months knowing I'm too damn proud to ask anyone out. I swear to god being around you is like being infected with a disease or something. No matter how hard I try I cant get rid of you. You say you want to be my friend and no matter how much I try to make you leave me alone your always there driving me bat shit crazy!" Again Tori tried to interject but was stopped by a simple glare from Jade. "I realize I'm not making a whole lot of sense here but I just had to get this shit off my chest. Goodbye and don't call me" With that Jade stormed out of Tori's house tears running down her face"_

_**I'm infected with you, pull the plug me before I go, that your infected with me.**_

After taking a few moments to compose herself Jade exited the stall and walked over to the bathroom mirror. She quickly washed her face and began to reapply some of her makeup. At one point a few girls walked in the bathroom but quickly left after receiving a death glare from Jade. After finishing her makeup Jade stared at her reflection in the mirror and quietly whispered "why do I always fuck things up?"

Tori walked slowly down the nearly deserted hallway keeping a careful eye out for Jade as she made her way to the Goths locker. Staring at the scissor covered locker Tori's eyes began watering a little as the thoughts of the other night came drifting back to her. Quickly looking around to make sure no one was watching she stuffed a note in slot of Jade's locker and scurried off to her next class

_**I can't remember if I ever took a minute to if it had to be now, I'm glad it had to be me.I can't recuperate, I'm never going to leave here help me through this, don't let me die I'm almost out of breath from saying things I'll time is over, I can't do this alone,**_

Not caring about being late for class yet again Jade strode purposely to her locker to grab the text book she'd need for her next class. Jade was however thankful that her script writing teacher was mildly afraid of her and more than likely wouldn't even try to give Jade detention for being late. Opening her locker Jade noticed a small piece of paper fall out and land on her boot. Quirking one eyebrow Jade knelt down and picked up the paper examining it before finally unfolding it and began to read.

_Jade_

_Since you wont answer my calls or talk to me at all I decided to try writing you a letter. Hopefully you actually read this.. The other night you asked me who I thought I was. In all honesty I haven't been sure of who I was since the day I first laid eyes on you. You accused me of ignoring your feelings for me and stringing you along. You've known me for over a year Jade, you should know by now that If I knew you were having problems with something, especially concerning me I would've tried to fix it. Its what I do. So just to be clear, no I had no clue you had any feelings for me other than hatred and mild tolerance. Let me ask you this though, did it ever occur to you that the reason I'm always there "driving you bat shit crazy" as you put it is because despite you trying to push me away I always just wanted to be close to you. In case it isn't blatantly obvious by now I'm infected with you too, difference is I don't want a cure or a way out. I just want you._

_Vega_

Jade simply stared at the letter for a few moments before she realized she had more tears coming down her cheek. Recovering quickly she slammed her locker shut and took off running down the hall and into the library where she knew Tori would be during this period. Spotting Tori sitting alone at a table quietly reading Jade stormed over to Tori's table and before Tori could even react Jade grabbed her face and planted a gentle but firm kiss on Tori's lips. After the kiss no words were exchanged, they both just looked into each others eyes and realized that they were both hopelessly infected now, and they were fine with that

_**I'm infected with you, pull the plug me before I go, that your infected with me.**_


End file.
